


Routine

by sebos



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily routine of Romain Gavras and Sebastian Akchote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> this one is just kinda self indulgent dont bother reading it

If there was one thing Romain Garvas loved more than sex it most defiantly was the after sex make out session. It wasn’t always that way though. Romain used to be a simple man with simple pleasures and one goal in life, to fuck as many men or women as he could. Because really that is all he was good at, sex and maybe shooting things with his tiny camera but that was more of a hobby. Not like having sex was his job or anything he was just good at it and enjoyed it and he liked seeing the happy looks on his lovers’ faces as he finished up with them but after that he told them to leave and he never saw them again. He was afraid of getting attached to someone and having the same boring routine with them for the rest of his life but his whole perspective on that changed when he met his now current husband Sebastian. When they met Seb was just a thin pale boy just looking for a nice night out which Romain was more than happy to give him and then some. They went out to Romain’s favorite restaurant and they sat and talked for two hours drinking wine and laughing and Romain paid for the whole thing hoping Seb would appreciate his generosity and he did which led them to having sex in Romain’s hotel room. But something was different that night. Romain did not feel the need to kick the boy out, in fact he felt the urge to be with him more and be on top of him so they just made out with the same heat and passion they still felt for each other presently.

They had no routine like Romain feared they would. After that wonderful night it was surprise after surprise in their relationship with all these new kinks and ways to make love being suggested they never got bored and Sebastian was just so interesting he was like a book that never ended and Romain wanted to keep listening for ever so they just got married and Romain was as happy as could be. Rutting against his shorter husband and biting hungrily at his collar bones Romain wanted to mark the other man and make him his forever but Seb was always so sensitive after sex. His large thighs were shaking from his intense orgasm and he was moaning and whining for Romain to give him a break but fuck if Romain was going to stop worshipping his chubby princess now. 

“I’m almost done baby just stop squirming,” the bigger man huffed holding his husbands arms down so he could lick his pale neck before biting down hard and sucking, hoping to leave a nice dark bruise that none of Seb’s shirts could hide. Not like Seb wanted to hide the hickey anyway. He loved how affectionate his husband with him even after he gained all that weight a year ago. It was mostly stress weight.

He and Romain would fight frequently about minuscule things like Seb leaving his panties on floor and Romain would trip on them or Romain not putting his dishes in the sink and it just want a good time for them. Seb would always leave the house when they fought and go out and eat or drink until he felt better so he just gained weight and was never able to take it off. But he didn’t care anymore because Romain would always rub his belly after meals and kiss him telling him how precious he was and how he couldn’t wait to fuck him out on the balcony later. Romain was just an overall fantastic husband and Seb was incredibly grateful. After he was marked up enough to his husband’s liking, Romain flicked his tongue over one of the new bruises and have the smaller man’s butt a little tap.

“Looks like we’ve made a bit of a mess my love, what do you say we wash up together?” Romain asked, his husky after sex voice sending shivers down Seb’s spine.  
As much as he wanted to join his burly man in the shower, all this sexual tension made him crave a cigarette so he just kissed Romain softly and leaned into his ear whispering, 

“Not yet mon amour I still want you to cum all over my face,” and with a little wink he slid off the bed and pulled a crushed pack of cigarettes out one of the many pairs of Romain’s that littered the floor. If an outsider were to come into the couple’s apartment they would think they were dirty hippies with the amount of clothes that littered the floor and the flowers and Polaroid pictures that were strewn about the apartment. But really they just had sex so often they shed their clothes wherever they happened to be and left them there and frankly Sebastian was a bit of a nudist so he just took off his clothes and walked around naked all he wanted. It’s not like his husband minded after all. They were just an artistic couple in love and that was that.

Pulling a stick out of the smushed box Sebastian turned up his nose hoping the cigarettes weren’t crushed but luckily he found one that wasn’t and opened up the sliding door that led to their balcony. He completely ignored his husband’s comment of 

“Don’t go out there baby I don’t want anyone else but me seeing you naked.” Usually he would obey and go back inside so he and Romain could just share a stick and lay there like fat lazy bums but he was sweating like a big and needed to breathe some fresh air, and then to breath nasty smoke into his lungs. Romain just laid in bed propped up on some pillows staring at his husband’s ass from afar, loving how with the weight gain he only seemed to get sexier and rounder. It was so hard for him to keep his hands off of the smaller man but he didn’t want to smother him so when Sebastian came back inside and crawled into bed giving Romain a single kiss, he didn’t reach out to grab him or anything. He let Seb decide what was to happen next which was apparently lunch because the man’s stomach grumbled and he whined because secretly he hated being hungry because he feared continuous weight gain but Romain learned by now to ignore when Sebastian said and to just feed him at the appropriate times.

“Aw is my baby hungry?” He cooed, rubbing his husband’s stomach and pulling him onto his lap ignoring his own rule of giving Seb some space because Romain was a needy guy and he needed to feel those fat little thighs run against his. Of course Seb gave a little huff of “no” to his question but Romain patted his cheek and lifted him up, holding him from under his round ass. Seb was still amazed that Romain could pick him up with such ease and the bigger man always just joked that carrying your lover was just something you have to learn at “husband school” and that always made Sebastian giggle. He was placed down onto the little island in the center if their kitchen as Romain rummaged through the fridge for something to state their hunger but her turns up empty handed much to Sebastian’s delight. He enjoyed going out for a meal with his husband because he got to show him off and enjoy a nice day out holding hands and talking about nothing particular. Without Romain even saying anything Sebastian hoped off the counter running to go get dressed which took him forever on account of the fact he thought he looked gross in everything. It was a problem he faced every day but Romain was always there right beside him.

“You should wear that cute sweater Bert got you for Christmas it is kind of chilly outside,” Romain said walking over and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Non it makes me look fat,” Seb hissed jerking away from Romain’s hands that suddenly felt too invading on his body. Getting the hint Romain backed off and frowned just watching the sad little man sit on the bed and look down at his feet. Before he was so excited to go then the crushing weight of reality came crashing down on him and he remembered how fat and gross he was and he just told Romain to bring some food home. Having enough of Sebastian feeling sorry for himself Romain stood up straight and used his utmost demanding tone when he spoke,

“Sebastian Garvas look at me right now.” Seb made no effort to move which only infuriated Romain more, 

“I said fucking look at me god damnit!” He demanded and Sebastian finally looked his way looking scared and broken. He slowly got up and stood where Romain was pointing right in front of their mirror. Really he should know by know what was about to come but it seemed like every day he needed to listen to Romain’s pep talk to remind himself that he was sexy and stunning and gorgeous and he knew it himself it’s just something’s he forgot. He didn’t need to be pretty for other people he just needed to be comfortable with himself so he didn’t feel afraid to do things and of course he cried when Romain said to him,

“You’re my gorgeous little husband and I love you no matter what. I just want you to be happy.” Then they would share a kiss and Seb would wear whatever he wanted because he looked great and Romain agreed and they walked hand in hand out of the apartment and down the street, Seb clinging to Romain’s arm and walking in sync with him because although Romain hated to admit it that was their routine and that was ok with him.


End file.
